


The Reasons Why I Love Him

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [10]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Robert POV, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Robert reflects on why he loves Cody.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: 100 Word Sprints [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Reasons Why I Love Him

There is many reasons why I love him. His delicate touch.. His way with words. The way he can tell that something is wrong with me. The way he draws me in his sketch book, the way he sings and plays my favorite songs on his Guitar. 

I could not be anymore happier with Cody.. He is the one bright spot in my many, many years of darkness and he will continue to be that bright spot in my life.

I love him, and he loves me. And that? That is the absolute best feeling in the whole wide world.


End file.
